Hermione's Tale
by Serositannia
Summary: Everything that Hermione Granger has previously believed to be true is ripped away. She is not actually Hermione Granger but someone else entirely, she isn't even muggleborn. What happends when her seemingly ordinary life goes out of her control? AU, OOC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I came up with this wonderful Idea of a story and since I'm too depressed to continue my other stories at the moments and my parent's forbid me of talking about what's going on right now I decided to put this story into action. Yeah this is kind of short but it's only a prologue. **

**So this is going to be kind of an AU starting in the summser of cast's sixth year at Hogwarts. I changed Hermione's B-day so that it could coincide with my story so don't believe it's her real birthday (when is her real birthday? cuz I don't remember -_-) This will be about how Hermione cope's with finding that what she believe to be her real life was actually a false life. So I hope you like this first chapter and please review (I really want to know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, much to my displeasure.**

* * *

><p>It was July 31st; my sixteenth birthday. My parents had bought me a very pretty cake – mom can't cook to save her life sadly – and my presents were stacked high on the kitchen counter. My parents had decided that I should invite some of my friends from school this year – which I argued about since we're all Witches and Wizards… Mom undoubtedly won that argument so I sent letters via owl to what friends from school I had and only one of them couldn't show – but that's not a surprise seeing is his Aunt and Uncle are horrible.<p>

When they arrived we all piled into the living room to hang out until the Chinese Guy delivered my birthday meal – I love Chinese food so much but we hardly ever have it because good things must be savored. My friends Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville have never had Chinese food but they seem to like it almost as much as I do. I make sure to save some for Harry because it's also his birthday as well and I want to send him a special birthday dinner plus cake. We find it funny how we share the same birthday and sometimes we pretend we're twins though we know we aren't. The twins think it's funny, too and joke about it with us.

After the cake we open presents; this year I got quite a few more than usual but since it's my sweet sixteen I don't argue like usual. Mom and Dad had something extra that they wished to talk to me about once all my friends leave. We spend the next couple hours catching up from the summer and then it's time for them to go.

As I hug them all good bye and tell them I'll see them when school starts my parents say it's time. But time for what? They take me up into the attic and show me a chest that I've seen hidden in the far corner hundreds of times before when I've come up for holiday decorations but never found out what was in it. Right now it's in the center of the attic, open…

I look at my parents and they gesture for me to look inside of it and I do. What's inside shocks me more than anything. More than the sorcerer's stone, more than the chamber of secrets, more than the Dementors and Harry's godfather escaping from Azkaban, more than everything else we've gotten into over the years. I have no clue what to say to what I find. Inside are pictures and letter's and journals from some unknown woman – I can tell because of the handwriting – but what's more, I recognize the people in some of the photos.

In the photo right on top is a moving picture of Lily and James Potter with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. But the most surprising part of it was that Lily was still pregnant and from the looks of it, with more than one baby. I grab the pictures out of the chest and start shuffling through them. The next is a moving picture of Lily just having given birth to a pair of twins – one boy and one girl. The boy is obviously Harry – he looks so much like his father – but the girl looks like Lily. She had Lily's hair though it was so curly it could be considered bushy like mine had been those first three years at Hogwarts. The baby's eye's I knew would be brown just like James' was because Harry looked like James except for his eyes so it was only reasonable.

The next picture confirmed this theory because there was a picture of Lily sitting on the couch with a 13 month old girl while James was chasing Harry around the living room. I'd seen that baby girl before, in pictures. Of course I'd seen pictures of here, If I when down the stairs I could see plenty of them up on the walls. I knew then that our joke wasn't just a joke…It was reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry that it was so short and please review,<strong>

**Sero**

**P.S. I will be continueing with my other stories when I am able to (I already have the next chapter of Hua Feng written - just need 1 more review so I can post it- and my Romance with a Dungeon Bat chapter is halfway finished) Though it might take a while and I will be concentrating on this story mostly for a while until I feel able to completely return to my other stories then I'll be having minimum reviews for all of them. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one and I hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>How many time's had we joked about it? How many times did the twins say that I actually looked somewhat like Harry's mother? How many times did we miss that fact that we were practically siblings with how close we were? How did we completely overlook the fact that we had the same birthday? What's real anymore and what's a dream? How will I tell Harry that what we joked about was real?<p>

_Hey Harry! Guess what! Happy Birthday, your parents left you with a twin sister! Can you guess who that twin sister is? It's me of course!_

He'd never speak to me again; he'd think of me as a liar. What would Ron think? What about everyone else? Would I still be called a Mudblood even though technically I'm a half-blood? Oh, Merlin have mercy, what am I going to do?

I hear my parents – no adopted parents – talking outside my bedroom door, trying to decide what to do with me now that I know. I don't really care what they do with me; my mind is trying to figure out how no one knew of this. Where was I the night that Voldemort attacked the Potters if I was really a Potter? Was I with some other relative? How did the whole Order forget that Lily had had twins? How did the whole world forget? What about those pictures that Harry hah of his family? None of them showed that the Potters had had twins.

Maybe this is all just one big nightmare and I'll wake up tomorrow perfectly fine. Everything will go back to being normal. I send off my owl with Harry's birthday dinner and cake along with my presents to him. I also send along one of the pictures that Lily must've taken with James snoring on their couch with one of us – you really can't tell which in that picture – snoring on top of him. You could slightly hear the noise of another baby crying at the end and of someone – probably Sirius or Remus – trying to calm it down. I thought Harry would like it since that photo album of his has so few pictures of him with his parents – especially with him as young as the baby in this picture.

Oh, how I hope he likes it. I watch until the owl is out of sight before I head for the bathroom – Mom's and Dad's voices have stopped – to take a nice long and warm bath. I don't think I could deal with any more surprises today. When I get back to my room, there is another owl; this one's from the ministry. It says that I've been found illegally residing with a pair of muggles for nearly fifteen years and that I will be removed from their custody and sent to live with a pair of magical folk.

My hands tremble as I call for my adoptive parents and ask them about it. They admit that I was illegally adopted at the age of one but they did love me like their own child that they were unable to bear to term. I was their replacement for that child. I back away from them as the doorbell sounds downstairs and they go to get it.

I know it's illegal for me to use magic outside of Hogwarts but I really do not care all that much at the moment so I swish my wand and everything packs its self into my trunk and then I magically shrink it to fit in my pocket. I'd purposefully left one of my other bags out of the trunk so I could pack my toiletries in it, so I do that as well by magic and within three minutes I'm heading downstairs with all of my things. I completely ignore the person who's at the door and walk right past him or her on out into the street. I do not say good bye to what I'd thought was my family and I don't even look back once before whomever it was that picked me up apperated us away.

* * *

><p>When I could finally breathe again, I realize that the person(s) who was sent to fetch me was none other than Severus Snape <em><strong>AND<strong>_ Lucius Malfoy. My birthday just kept getting better and better. What would come next? A dragon set on taking me out on a beautiful date and then asking me to marry it? Better not think of that otherwise it's probably happen at this point.

"Ms. Granger," Snape nods at me.

I glare at him, not caring if I piss him off at this point. "You know perfectly well that I am not a Granger. I wonder if you even care who my real family is or are you just doing this to keep your cover? We all know you're really a death eater so just give it a rest already."

"Hermione, since we do not know who your birth family is, that is no way to talk to your professor," Lucius Malfoy reproached me. Reproached! "While you might have a right to be angry, it is not at us. We have done nothing but remove you from those who illegally took you in from the Wizzarding world."

I snort. "Yeah right. Because of Snape, my birth family is dead and my only living relatives abuse my twin brother! I think I have the right be pissed at him at this point."

"I was not aware I killed your birth family," Snape defended himself snappishly. "Would you mind telling me who I supposedly killed?"

"I already gave you a major hint," I say coldly. "I think it's time you but your brain into use Professor."

With that I walked off up the path towards the phone booth into the Ministry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and hopefully the chapter's will get longer from here. Please review.<strong>

**Sero**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I was furious. The Malfoy's of all people? Seriously? Who came up with this stupid arrangement? The Minister? Or was it Dolores Umbridge again, out for revenge for the centaur incident? If it was her, this time she'll get worse then a heard of bloodthirsty centaurs and this time she won't be able to escape with merely a month in St. Mungos. Maybe the Minister should share her old room there with her.<p>

So I spend the night at St. Mungos – Draco's idea – just to make sure that I'm in perfect health with no contaminants and then I go to the Malfoy's Manor in the morning. I don't pay much attention as Draco leads me to my room – Narcissa's idea – and I even ignore all of his snide remarks. Not even looking at the room I throw myself onto the bed and fall asleep before Draco leaves the room. I may not like my adoptive parents for keeping things that big from me all these years but I still miss them and they still are my Mom and Dad.

It's nearing lunch time before I wake up. I look in my closet for clothes and I find that it's filled with ridiculous floor length dresses that can magically change to fit the wearer. I pick out the least ridiculous one which ended up being emerald green with silver embroidery on it that went down to my ankles and had flowing sleeves that touched my knees. I chose it because it didn't put all of my cleavage on display for the world to see like some of the others did. I thought I looked good in it but I was never one of those fashion fanatic girls who couldn't leave the house without make up on.

Creeping down the stairs I hear the Malfoy's, all in what seemed to be the lunch room, all talking about what they were going to do with the 'not so Mudblood after all'. Anger is all I feel and a red haze covers my vision and I storm down the stairs and open the door with a tiny bang before glaring at all of them. Draco remembers the last time he pissed me off because he flinches a little when the door bangs. His parents however ignore it and continue sipping their tea.

"Took you long enough," I think I hear Lucius mutter under his breath. Narcissa at least tries to be a decent host and welcomes me with open arms… Literally, she gets up and walks over to me with her arms open as if she's about to hug me but I side step her and sit down in the only seat left – next to Draco, sadly.

House Elves bring in our lunch as soon as we're all sitting down. It's no surprise to me that I've never seen, let alone heard of, most of these dishes. I try to memorize their looks and flavor so that maybe I could try to cook them myself on a later date; maybe I can find some less pricey substitutes for the obviously expensive ingredients.

Throughout the meal we simply ignore each other, except for Narcissa who tries to make decent conversation but that is a failure. Afterwords however, Lucius bring me into his study to tell me the rules of the house: no running, must ask his or Narcissa's permission to so much as sneeze, etc... I have a feeling that this is going to be a very boring stay.

"What're you doing?" I hear that unmistakable sneer from behind me.

"Writing to my friends," I tell the obnoxious ferret behind me. "Unlike you, I actually have some."

I hear him growl in anger; see his hand come to snatch my parchment away. I slap his hand away, hard enough to warn him that I'm not afraid of hurting his precious pureblooded self. "Filthy little Mudblood, you'll regret that."

"I'm sorry _Draco, _but I see no muggleborns in this house," I sneer at him in a perfect replica of that Malfoy sneer. "Or are you talking about yourself, hmm?"

"You… You," He's having trouble coming up with new insults because I'm no longer a Mudblood and that was his biggest insult he had for me.

"Come back when you actually have some decent insults, Ferret-face," I say before rolling up my parchment letter and sealing it. I walk out to bring it to the owlry – if I can actually find it – ignoring him as he stands there spluttering angrily.

* * *

><p>After sending off my letter, I went back to my room to see what clothes in my wardrobe I'd actually where and which one's I'd give to the Wizzarding Salvation Army – they actually have one of them, believe it or not. Halfway through my sorting, Narcissa came in to help me get dressed for dinner seeing is we had guest's supposed to come. I pretty much gave her a heart attack when she saw more clothes in the Give Away pile then in the Keep pile. She swore that the next day we'd go shopping for things that I'd actually wear and were fashionable. She also said she'd help me sort the rest of my closet after dinner.<p>

She ended up putting me in this very poofy ball gown that was blood red with dark emerald embroidery. My argument over it was that it was strapless and I've never in my life worn a strapless dress – not even for the Yule Ball. So she shoved me into a strapless bra – they fell very weird – and then into the undergarments, followed by the dress. Who knew someone could take two whole hours just on hair and makeup? Those had to be some of the most terrifying hours of my life – even compared to being nearly eaten alive by a werewolf!

Sadly, the worst had yet to come. After she'd finished my hair and makeup, Narcissa left through another door that I hadn't even realized was there and came back with a pair of high heels. But wait, these weren't just any high heels. No, these had nearly four inch heels and they were the same exact color of the dress with the same exact emerald designs on them as the dress. My eyes just about popped out of my head.

"What's the matter?" Narcissa asked me when she noticed my expression.

"Ugh, please tell me you don't expect me to where those death traps to a formal dinner with guests?" I practically begged.

"Why of course you are. What else would we do with them?"

"I can't walk in heels." It was true, even the two inch heel's I'd worn to the Yule Ball were a challenge and I'd kept stepping on Victor Krum's feet over and over again until we decided that on our next date – and all the others – if we were to dance I would not wear any sort of heeled shoes. Not that we had anymore dates…

"Don't be silly," Narcissa chided, as if I were a little child. "Heels are easy once you get the knack of it. Just go heel toe, heel toe, like you normally do when walking and pretend you're walking on a cloud. Don't even think about it and you'll do fine."

So I ended up wearing heels but thank god there was no dancing otherwise my partner – Draco – would've had many bruises on his feet. Though I must say, thanks to Narcissa's advice it wasn't as bad as the last time I wore heels – I kept going toe heel because no one really told me how to walk in them and I found every which way I walked awkward so I just tried to walk without sounding like an elephant.

The guests were – sadly – other death eater's and one of them was probably the Dark Lord himself in disguise, but I didn't really pay much attention to them even though I probably should have. I did notice the Lestranges because Bellatrix was being her insane evil bitch self and tried to hex me into next year before Narcissa grabbed her wand from her and hid it until dinner ended. I also saw Professor Snape because we sat on one of the couches the whole time and talked – I'd managed to hide those horrific contraptions under the couch for that time period which was a bonus to actually having someone who could actually understand my level of thinking.

Dinner was nearly seven courses and I couldn't even name an eighth of the things served but like lunch I tried to memorize what I saw and tasted to try to make later. I did however recognize the desert because it was a muggle desert – baked Alaska – and one of my favorites to make. Draco had the honor of setting the cake on fire to burn off all the alcohol.

After that everybody left and I was allowed – okay I didn't really tell anyone one I was going to do it – to chuck those abominable shoes into the fireplace where they couldn't harm anyone ever again. If anyone asked where they went, I'd say that I lent them to someone who accidentally lost them to their pet – or maybe Crookshanks stole them.

That night, even though I'd only been awake for barely nine hours, I passed out in bed; dead to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you for reading and please tell me what you think via review. I'd also appreciate it, that if you find any mistakes in here that you tell me so that I may fix them becuase I hardly ever re-read before I upload them (especialy when I'm in mood like this one.)<strong>

**Sero**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think and Draco may be OOC in this chapter and those to come. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>That night I dream of horrors that I'd previously forgotten. I see that green light that I'd heard Harry talk about so many times before, hear our mother's screams, her pleads for our lives. I remember being tossed up and down by a man with brilliant green eyes and black hair that I recognize as Sirius Black. He was smiling and I was giggling as he handed me back to Lily and reached for Harry to toss him too. I remember things that normal people usually can't remember because they were too young, but I somehow can remember. It's almost as if a fog that'd been put on my brain had been lifted.<p>

I wake up with water soaking into my pillow. I can't stop sobbing for nearly ten minutes and by the time I stop I can hear the floor boards creaking as someone creeps away and another person comes running. When the door open's, Narcissa's there in her nightdress, her platinum hair flying behind her with not a knot in sight due to its straightness. She comes over immediately and hugs me as another round starts up.

I've no clue how long we sit there with her rocking me back and forth, back and forth, comforting me. She tells me everything's going to be okay but that just makes me cry harder. The reality has finally set in; my parents are dead and my brother is most likely also sentenced to death. No one remembers that Hermione Potter or whatever my real name even exists.

We sit there even after I stop crying. She knows that I'm not ready to face anyone yet and she doesn't ask why I was crying thankfully. I don't think I could've told her just yet anyway. Eventually I fall back asleep as she must've left for when I woke up again she was gone.

It's almost as if I'm possessed by someone as I get out of bed, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed. I don't even remember going downstairs and eating breakfast or asking Lucius and Narcissa if I could take a walk in the gardens on my own. I don't remember coming across the pond surrounded and filled with oh so many different types of Lilies. I do know that once there I must've started crying again.

When I finally come to, I'm curled in a ball under a weeping willow tree next to the pond surrounded by those same Lilies and I remember the photos of Lily Potter ne Evens, my mother. I smile sadly at the sight of the beautiful landscape and the even more beautiful flowers and I decide that I should pick some in memorial for my mother and put them in a vase in my room. I doubt the Malfoy's would mind it that much.

As I summon a pair of garden scissors, I see a flash of blind behind one of the other willow tree's surrounding the pond. I ignore it; it was probably just Draco on his father's orders to make sure I don't run away or even Mr. Malfoy himself. It could also be Narcissa but I push that thought away because she would've already shown herself by now. I like Narcissa a lot but I can't understand how she ended up with someone like Lucius.

After I finish collecting the second most beautiful flowers – you should never take the most beautiful because that is sin – I sit back down under the willow I'd been under and I smell the flowers and think of everything I've ever experienced. I try to compile a list of what I think to be the truth, to be fact, and what I'd previously thought was fact but is now false.

"_My name is Hermione Jane Potter. I was born on July 31__st__ and I have a twin brother named Harold "Harry" James Potter who had been my best friends since I started at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are both sixteen. Harry lives with our Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin who abuse him greatly. Everyone seems to have forgotten that my parents Lily and James Potter had a set of twins let alone a daughter. My Uncle and Godfather Sirius O. Black is an escaped Azkaban convict. Draco Lucien Malfoy is my worst enemy and had better get out from behind that tree before I decide to break his nose again."_

I hear rustling and a splash as said Malfoy fell into the lake, startled that he'd been caught. I laugh in a dry monotone as he drags himself out of the water, his clothes – surprisingly jeans and a skin tight shirt that shows off his amazingly toned abs – soaked beyond belief. From his eyes I can tell he's furious from being caught by me but he's also curious about what he'd just heard.

"That's what you get for stalking someone, Ferret," I say sneering at him, stealing his famous sneer that he just reflects back at me. "Have a nice swim?"

"Up yours Granger," He replies but I can tell there's nothing really behind those words as he sits down next to me. "Now what was I hearing before I so conveniently lost my footing?"

"You didn't lose your footing," I say as if I'm talking to a child. "You tripped. And what you heard is none of your concern, Malfoy. Or should I start calling you Jr. since your dad is Malfoy?"

He snarls at me but I just laugh again. "Don't ever call me that again! And besides I'd only be Jr. if I had the same name as my father. Thought you know-it-alls knew these sorts of things."

"Well this know-it-all has had a rough few day's and needed some amusement which you just gave me, thank you very much," I reply grinning evilly as he realizes that the score just went to Hermione 2, Draco 0.

"Damn you, Granger," he mutter's under his breath but I just laugh harder at him. Apparently my laugh is contagious today because eventually he starts laughing too for no reason what's so ever. When I stop he stops and then I lay down on the banks of the pond. When he copies me I know that he's copying me to see if it'll annoy my. It doesn't. I just lay there and soak up the sun with my lilies in one hand on my stomach while I use my other arm as a pillow.

It feels nice to relax even as Draco copies my sigh to perfection; he should really look into becoming an actor. I think he'd be great at it since he's always acting to some script or role that someone else created. The Draco Malfoy I know I know was created by his father. The Draco Malfoy right here that's copying me is just taking copying me. I wonder at times, who the real Draco is. Is he the one who's right here acting like a child, copying me and I can actually stand to be around – yeah, weird, I know – or is there another Draco in his head? I doubt that the real Draco is the one his father constructed but I wonder if I'd like the true Draco like I like the true Narcissa, the mothering Narcissa.

I push those thoughts out of my head and think of my dreams, my memories. We sit there until the flowers start wilting as I think of those memories that I now remember. I wonder how much of our early childhood that Harry remembers… Does her remember anything about having a twin? Wouldn't have told me though if he'd had a twin? Did he like the picture I sent him along with his presents? How's he being treated this year? I wonder if I could sneak away long enough to go find out but I doubt it since Lucius is a death eater and he wouldn't want me to give any 'precious information' to the boy-who-wouldn't-drop-dead.

* * *

><p>We finally get up to go back to the house near noon and my muscles complain from the lack of use. We've barely talked in the last hour and a half which is probably for the best since it's probably one of the only reasons we haven't killed each other yet. I again wonder what the true Draco's like before I tell him that I'll see him at lunch and go off to my room.<p>

I call one of the house elves and ask her for a vase for the flowers which she brings back in next to no time. She says that they're pretty so I give her the most beautiful of the bunch and she thanks me over and over and say's how I'm such a 'good mistress'. I smile sadly as she pops back out and I am left alone to get ready for lunch.

The bath water is nice and warm, and I doze off for the next twenty minutes before another house elf pops in. He tells me that lunch is in ten minutes so I get out and dry off. It takes me nearly all of those ten minutes to decide what outfit I'm going to wear and I end up wearing a pretty orange sundress that I asked the house elf to pick out. He also gave me a pair of pretty straw sandals that matched the dress and said to leave my hair as it is – thankfully my hair is now just very wavy instead of bushy.

I'm running by the time I'm ready and I'm thankful when I get there and Draco still isn't there. Greet Narcissa and Lucius before I sit down and Narcissa and I talk about our mornings. She asks if I would like to go shopping after lunch and I accept the offer. When Draco arrives he's scolded by his father for being a mere three minutes late for lunch and he has his IPod Nano revoked – though it doesn't matter much because I've seen his IPod Touch. Who would've thought that the muggle hating Malfoy's would have muggle gadgets in their house that they actually use, let along go within ten feet of?

As we're eating, a snowy white owl flies in and drops a letter on my lap before settling on my shoulder at wait for a treat. I give her some of the owl treats that I always keep in a pocket before I open it because I know who it's from and I'm scared about what it will say. When I finally do read it I sigh with relief. He also believes that the baby in the picture was him – because otherwise he'd have said something about it. He says that the Twins busted him out of the Dursley's again and that he's currently being stuffed full by Mrs. Weasley. I smile at a picture that was sent along of the last day of school right after we'd finished all of our final exams for that year.

I was sitting on the twins' shoulders while Fred had his arm around Harry's neck and George had his arm around Ron's. Ginny and Luna were standing in front striking up poses while Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting in the background making faces at us. The twins ended up throwing all of us into the lake and we'd gotten detention from Snape before some Slytherin came along and threw something at him. Whatever it was caught Snape by surprise and he also ended up in the lake with us. I still wonder who that Slytherin was but I don't really think too much on it.

As we leave the house, Draco grabs my arm and pulls me into a corner and hands me something before pushing me back out towards his mother again. When I finally get a chance to look at what it was that night, I see a small square package covered in parchment paper. The paper is blank so I set it aside and open the square container. Inside is a jeweled pin to put hair up with. Before I do anything else, I test it for curses and any other nasties. It's nasty free so I use it to pin up my hair while I try to find a note that should be with it. I don't find one.

I plop down on the bed next to where I'd left the parchment paper and I see words appearing on it. On the paper are the words: _Happy Birthday Hermione. Hope you like it and hopefully you can now stop torturing those poor pencils. _It was unsigned but I had a clue who gave it to me, though he'd probably forgotten that if he'd wanted it to remain a secret he should've had someone else give it to me. I giggle as I chuck the parchment into the fireplace.

Maybe he was more like his mother then he wanted people to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter and please review.<strong>

**Sero**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it (though it's alittle sentimental in my oppinion but I love the sentimental stuff) I started updating my story Hua Feng again for those of you who read it. I am still going to be updating this because it's a stress relief so no worries on this front (I need to do more writing because I need to get my mind off of things really really badly...) So again, I hope you like this chapter and please review if you wish to because I love to see what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! The boogy man (my Dad) owns all of 'my' things until I turn eighteen in a year and a half! (Even my couple grand I have in the bank from working!)**

* * *

><p>When I wake up in a sweat, I go over to the trunk that I'd put at the foot of my bed. This was the trunk that'd been in the attic of my adoptive parents' house filled with things from my real parents. I open it with shaking hands and take out one of the photo albums and start looking through it again; to remind me that it was reality and not some dream, some nightmare. I need to know otherwise reality and fantasy could easily get mixed up.<p>

My mind wanders and I smile at a picture of baby harry and me in a cream colored crib holding on to each other as we slept. I laugh at a picture that was taken on our first birthday where we started throwing our birthday cake at anything that moved within ten feet; Harry had the better aim and threw more pieces but I got Sirius and Dad in the face even if it was only once and with only one piece of cake.

I finished looking at all the pictures – moving and non-moving alike – and I put the album back only to dig further into the depths of the trunk. Near the bottom of it I found a box filled with muggle video tapes; all of them were labeled with things like 'Wedding', 'Lily first Trimester', and 'First birthday Party' things like that. I put one into a TV set that was revealed with a press of a button above the fireplace and pressed play.

This was the one that was labeled 'Wedding' and it started with someone holding the camera in their face and asking over and over if it was on. The voice I recognized as Sirius' and I laughed as he started making goofy faces into it until a much younger looking Remus took the camera from him and announced to the viewers that it was the day before the wedding and they were taking James out for his 'last night as a bachelor' as Sirius called it. The camera was then turned on said Bachelor who was being dragged away from Lily by Sirius, Arthur Weasley and some other males from the Order.

I watched as they got drunk and Mrs. Weasley came upon them and started yelling at them which ended in Sirius barfing all over her. It's never a good idea to barf on a very pregnant Weasley woman because they have a habit of cursing you into oblivion. I laughed as a very drunk Sirius tried to run away from the surprisingly fast pregnant woman who was aiming to hex his bits off and then the scene changed to the next morning with Mrs. Weasley holding the camera and talking about how they were about to wake Lily up and get her ready for her 'big day'.

I watched as an extremely large group of the women from the order woke Lily up and shoved her into a freezing cold bathtub to wake her up and then enchanted the water warm once she woke up. I watched them do her nails, her hair and finally her make up before they put her into one of the most beautiful dress' that I'd ever seen. It was flowing ivory with silver, gold, and pail green embroidery in the shapes of tiny delicate flowers all along the hems and along the collar. The tips of the sleeves just touched the floor but they didn't get in the way because they split apart at the elbow before flowing down the rest of the way. The veil was a tiara was silver and covered in jeweled flowers in many rainbows of pale pinks, greens, oranges and purples with a white sea of see through fabric flowing from it.

My mother was so beautiful I don't know how I ever thought I could be related to her. I am crying along with the guests as she walks down the aisle smiling so happily that is was nearly an unimaginable happiness. She reached James and I can hear her say, in her beautiful and enchanting voice "My James, you actually decided to wear a tux to our wedding? Whose is it?"

I laugh as he replied "How dare you think that I wouldn't wear a tux! It's Remy's."

"Knew it! You could've at least gotten your own, you have the money!"

"I did, but Siri stole it!"

By this point all the wedding guests and the preacher were laughing merrily and I am laughing with them.

"Sirius Orion Black, how dare you steal my Husband-to-Be's tuxedo!"

"Hey, I need it more than he does!" said person protests. He looked so much younger and more carefree than I've ever seen him. He was laughing merrily along with everyone else. "And don't you want to turn that Husband-to-Be into your slave for the rest of eternity already?"

"Who're you kidding, I'm already her slave!" Dad laughed and I hear a laugh coming from my bedroom doorway.

"It's true, our husbands become slaves even before we marry them," Narcissa laughs. "Poor blokes, if we have to put up with all of their nonsense and the process of giving them kids, our pay should definitely be their undying servitude for the rest of their lives. So you're Lily's?"

I nod as she sits next to me. "Yeah."

"You look just like her down to the fact that her hair was bushy just like yours was in her first year but her's calmed down in the middle of our second year," Narcissa says looking me over. "Your hair is even starting to lose those last traces of brown and turn completely red like her's did at your age."

I become self-conscious for some reason and I fiddle with my hair a tiny bit.

"We're going to have to put you in disguise for tomorrow's ball," Narcissa continues, sighing. "It's right after a Death Eater meeting and all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord will be there. Maybe we could turn your hair black and your eye's green, though not the same green as your mother's because that'd give too much away. We can tell the boys that it's because you're Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and we are supposed to protect you and can't have the Dark Lord murdering you in our own home. So you're Potter's twin or younger sister? Or are you older?"

The movie is still going as I speak, "We're twins, though I was born last. I have pictures if you'd like to see and as long as you don't tell the 'boys' as you put it."

"I'd love to see them," Narcissa smiles at me. "Believe it or not, Lily, Severus, and I were all childhood friends and remained friends all throughout Hogwarts; though Sev made a teensy error in our seventh year and Lily never spoke to him again.

"She told me about three months before she died that she'd long forgiven him but was too proud to admit it to him unless he approached her to apologize again. She was terrified and wanted to know my opinion on the subject and I told her to suck up her pride. She was going to apologize on Sev's birthday but she died before she was able to. Curse him and being born on Christmas."

I look at her shocked for a few moments then for no reason at all I start laughing. I can see why my mother would be friends with Narcissa; she's a very nice person and has character. I cannot, however, see Lily ever being friends with Severus Tobias Snape…

"I know what you're thinking," Narcissa tells me gently. "How could Lily Potter ne Evens ever befriends the greasy bat of the dungeons? It's quite simple really, he was different back then. Lily's death really shook him up greatly; he loved her you know, and I'm nearly a hundred percent sure he still does. She was his first friend and she never criticized him for his roots or his house or his hobbies or all the trillion faults he had.

"She was kind and compassionate and loved everyone, she even tried to get along with Lucius until he badmouthed her to the point she lost her temper. Boy did she have a temper. She was patient and understanding and knowledgeable yes but once you pushed her over the edge, you'd wish you'd fought the Dark Lord instead," Narcissa laughs in remembrance of the old days. "You mother was an amazing and beautiful woman and you're so much like her that I'm surprised you even have James' eyes; you're an exact replica of her while Harry is James' replica. It's quite ironic really, though Harry does have some of Cousin Siri's traits as well…"

"Yeah, he's too mischievous for his own good," I laugh. "Dumbledore should never have given him the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map should never have been given to him either because those are his focal points when it comes to him getting into trouble; he has a very Slytherin knack for using his resources to their full advantage and getting into trouble."

"That boy should've been sorted into Slytherin," Narcissa laughs. "You should've too."

"We were supposed to but we both argued our way out of it," I admit guiltily.

Narcissa looks at me for a moment in stunned silence then bursts out laughing. "Oh, my! You two really are very Slytherin, you know that? Only Lily's children could argue themselves into the wrong house for them! You both could've done so much better in Slytherin."

"Yeah, maybe but we'll never know unless Dumbledore gets the genius idea to have every last student resorted…" Uh-oh, I may have just jinxed that…

"Don't count your house elves before they're born," Narcissa laughs and I know that I most likely DID jinx it. This is going to be quite the school year…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short (I can't write long chapter's to save my life -_-) but hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter to be longer.<strong>

**Thank's for reading and please review,**

**Sero**


End file.
